third from the left
by paniced at the disco
Summary: colection of kuramahiei. dont like? dont read. new chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

_In my silence, in pain I suffer_

_Smile on my face._

_Through the day you are beside me, my head racing with words I cannot say_

_I take my pain in silence_

_So you won't see my tears._

_My screams and whimpers never reach your ears._

_In my silence, in pain I suffer,_

_I fake a smile,_

_So the world won't see._

_That I am in love with,_

_The one,_

_And only_

_You. _

Kurama sighed slightly as he finished his poem. Knowing that it would go in the third drawer from the left in his cherry stained desk. The desk where he spent so many nights sitting in the darkness thinking, of those scarlet eyes. But knowing that he could never tell the owner of his affection, or it would destroy him. Once more kurama sighed as he opend the third drawer and placed the poem inside. Knowing that the world would never see it that it would always remain one among hundreds in that drawer knowing that it would always remain in that cherry desk in the drawer third from the left. Turning off the light he sat in darkness thinking of those crimson eyes.

-----

Got board, doing my home work.

Did this instead hope you liked it.

-paniced


	2. Chapter 2

_If I could I would leave you._

_Free to the world._

_But my heart has chained itself to you,_

_You alone,_

_And in the darkness of the night._

_I hear my heart beat._

_Continuously._

_Over and over,_

_Thought by thought,_

_Night by night._

_How I wish the world could know,_

_What I feel inside._

_But the world will never know._

_Because it's my secret, to always hide._

_To hide in the darkness,_

_Never to know light._

_You are in my mind always._

_But never in real life._

Kurama as he reread his poem. The last line haunting his thoughts. _But never in real life._A sad smile flickered across his face momentarily. Kurama fought back the stinging tears as he slowly placed the poem inside his cherry desk. Every line of his poem haunting him._ To hide in the darkness, Never to know light._ Kurama pushed this thought away as he stumbled to his bed. And turned of the light. _And in the darkness of the night I hear my heart beat. Continuously. Over and over, Thought by thought, Night by night._

-----------

Hope you liked it.

-paniced


	3. Chapter 3

Kuramas hand was shaking so hard his handwriting was almost unrecognizable. So he stopped and started again.

_Love so strong and pure in life,_

_I look at you and almost cry _

_When I cannot catch your eye._

_I love you so much my heart could break_

_At night I shiver and lay awake._

_I think of you and wonder_

_Do you think of me to?_

_In my sweet sacrifice_

_If I love in life my heat will break _

_Maybe death is easer to take._

_Death be my sweet relief from my tormented love._

_Love my sweet sacrifice._

_Death my sweet relief._

kurama shivered this poem flowed only to well._ Would death be easer to take?_ Kurama forced this thought from his mind. "I will survive!" he said boldly to his room "I WILL survive!" for a brief time kurama believed he would be fine.

But the world is too cruel for anything to be fine for long.

- - - -

Sorry really depressing part.

What will happen to kurama??

Most importantly… will Heie find his secret?

-paniced


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry every one my computer crashed and died 0.o I t was terrifying..

School, I **HATE **school. But sorry for the long wait well read on to the new chapter XD

Oh yha there's no poem in this chapter so sorry

-Paniced


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer I don't own yu yu hakusho…. There are just some thing wishes cant buy

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"you gatta tell him Hiei" Yuske said to his shorter companion.

Hiei Hned in response.

"Fine" Yuske mumbled "Be THAT way" the teen began to walk toward a convince store.

Hiei thought of what the rapidly disappearing teen had just said.

_Should I tell him? _** No you idiot! Kurama will think your crazy! That's the last thing you want…**

Hiei sighed and continued walking why the fates thrown this at him? He wasn't supposed to fall in love! Not him!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile at Kurama's house

Kurama lay on the bed shivering. _Was life really worth living without Hiei? Was life really worth living at all?_ "Don't think like that" Kurama scolded him self shaking his head. _Was it?_ The thought kept returning like a bad dream he couldn't chase it away! "No." he finally whispered "its not". Kurama walked slowly over to the desk, that cheery desk. And counted the drawers 1, 2,3,4,5, fifth from the left. Slowly Kurama's hand reached out and opened it. All alone in the empty drawer rolled a katan, an extra in case Hiei ever lost his. Kuramas hand was shaking and he carefully removed it from the drawer, he heard the metal scraping agent the case as he removed it and brought the blade to his face. He rotated it sideways catching a glimpse of his emerald eyes. He shut his eyes in frustration and breathed steadily in. slowly his eyes still closed he brought the blade down on his wrist slicing neatly through the vein.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hiei was running to kuramas house. He had decided to tell him. Hiei's heart was filled with fear, excitement, and terror. What would kurama do when he told him? That's what worried him. Hiei's keen eyes soon picked out kuramas house about 200 meters ahead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

don't ya just love writers block I had the hardest time writing this chapter. Hope yha like it.

As for killing kurama….. guess you just have to wait and read.

Syanara for now

Paniced


End file.
